ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kart Awards (television movie)
The Kart Awards is a television movie and episode and is the 4th-5th episode of Kart Krash. It is also a television movie, despite being lengthened to 240 minutes (4 hours) and with commercial breaks, 365 minutes. Category:Kart Krash episodes Category:Episodes Category:TV Movies Plot The episode starts off with Major Monogram, Trish, and Dez hosting the Kartania awards, then we start off the show with singing the Monsters University Anthem, then a 10 minute play called "Doof of Doom". Monogram is more a hater of the idea, and announces guests Zendaya and Sam Smith singing " Wtiting's on the Wall", Dez and Monogram start crying at the end of the song. The whole cast of Girl Meets World, Jessie, BUNK'D, Dog With A Blog, and Lab Rats come up on the stage singing "A Companion To Me" for Monogram's mother, who suddenly passed away of old age. Trish tells Monogram it's going to be okay. Dez presents the "Disney Hidden Mickey Challenge", with participants Bella Thorne, Dove Cameron, and Doofensmirchtz. They must spot all the Hidden Mickeys in every Disney film ever made. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay from Descendants present a play for Mitchell Musso called "A Royal Beast" with special guest: Agent P. Monogram, Trish, and Dez announce Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn will perform "Gitchie Gitchie Goo". Mal and Carlos come on to the stage to have an interview with Bobby Gaylor, and they ask about his life, though he keeps it personal. Then we get to see an episode of "The Suzi and Norm Show" and "Dr. Baljeet Ph.D, Ninja Doctor". Doofensmirchtz peforms a 15 minute song that he named "Dr. Doofensmirchtz Is Da Best!" Monogram says the song is taking up a commercial break and tells Doof to get off the stage because the kids are watching. The cast of Dog With A Blog and Descendants perform song they call "What is Life?". Monogram wants YOU to vote, and he means YOU viewers to vote for which of these will win, Kartania or Daytona. Trish and Dez present a 35 minute movie that they made together. Dove Cameron, Zendaya, and Bella Thorne sing "I Am A Gummibear" as Monogram does the "Gummi-gummi" parts because Trish forced him to. New Zealand actor Rhys Darby does a 10 minute stand-up on stage, such as Lucy Lawless, and Roger Craig Smith. Monogram and Dez announce Phineas and Ferb's newest invention, "Quickmaster 300". The whole crowd exclaims "BUSTED!". Every single Disney cast sings "A Scoop of Daylight!" except for Monogram, Trish, and Dez. The ending reveals that the whole show was on TV all this time and Brady, Runo, Chase, and Shena were watching it. Songs *Writing's on the Wall (sung by Zendaya and Sam Smith) *A Companion To Me (sung by whole cast of Dog With A Blog, Jessie, Bunk'd, Lab Rats, and Girl Meets World) *Gitchie Gitchie Goo (sung by Phineas and Candace Flynn) *A Scoop of Daylight! (sung by every person, except for Monogram, Trish, Dez) Cast *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh- Major Monogram *Raini Rodregiez- Trish *Calum Worthy- Dez To be added... Trivia *Second appearance of Brady's parents, Aunt Linda, and Buzz. ("The Story of Brady") *The TV movie aired on Disney Channel before XD. *Doof returns in this episode. *Brady, Shena, Runo, and Chase only appear at the end. *Tom Kenny recorded his lines from his home, and delivered them to Disney Channel website. *The first episode to have songs (minus the Monsters University Anthem). *The first special/double length/TV movie of the series. *All running gags are absent in this episode. *According to the description of Disney XD website, its says that Monogram has been to Egypt. *The only TV movie of the series. DVD Releases *Kart Krash: The Kart Awards (DVD)